Violet Rinha
'Character First Name:' Violet 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' savingsouls 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' June12 'Gender:' Female 'Height:' 4'9 'Weight:' 88lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Personality:' Violet is a very quiet, keep to her self student. She doesn't speak unless spoken to. She has a rather dull personality. Only a few things spark her interests. She is a rather good listener, open her up and she has a rather dark sense of humor. 'Behaviour:' Violet was taught to be polite, raised to be a lady, but she wont take anyone being disrespectful or obnoxious. She is calm but can be vicious when the time comes. She behaves with elegance at every second. 'Nindo: (optional)' "There Is Always A Way, That Is My Ninja Way." -V.R. 'Summoning:' ((N/A)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rinha clan (Rinha Ichizoku)http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Violet_Rinha?action=edit&section=1Edit A clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu. These specialist tend to be highly sought after in times of war 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( N/A)) 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon:' Kunai= 10 ' Shuriken= 15 Paper Bombs = 4 'Strengths Learning Speed (Fast learner) 'Weaknesses:' Strength(She's Not VeryStrong) 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Ever since birth Violet Rinha has been a loved child being the one and only child in her family she was spoiled rotten. She got anything she asked for but for one condition, she was never to fail. Failure was not an option in her family. Like every other girl she was taught to cook and clean. Her father taught her how to be tough her mother taught her how to mask it behind a pretty face. This mask she has created was put to the test during the academy and coming in fourth in her class was not to shabby since it was out of forty kids. She never complained and did what she was told she perfected her gilded her shield. But behind that mask underneath the ‘perfection’ Violet was very lonely the only time she ever tried to make friends failed miserably and she was lost inside herself. Graduating the Academy she was overjoyed, glad she didn’t have to work with any of the brats that were weak and didn’t care, she was on a real team she was a real ninja. To start off her Gennin years she made herself a ninja way. “There is always a way, that is my ninja way.” She was so attached to it she hung it above her bedroom. She’s only fourteen now but her mind is beyond her years. She has long red hair she always keeps back in a tight pony tail. Her black shirt with black pants and usual slippers. Her headband around her neck slightly covering her mouth so people won’t talk to her. This is Violet Rinha she is the gilded girl. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))